


【Peter/Mike】Wildest Dream

by Butterberg



Category: American Ultra (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 《超凡蜘蛛侠》/《美式极端》Crosscover NC-17送给锦老师的拉郎文，梗是我锦的





	【Peter/Mike】Wildest Dream

　　用手指哆哆嗦嗦地夹起烟卷，Mike看着打火机里冒出的在黑暗里跳跃的火焰凑近烟头，两次都没能成功点燃香烟让他有些烦躁。冷空气席卷了他全身，顺着敞开的领口灌进他的衣服里和他的皮肤来了个亲密接触，让他不禁又来了个寒颤——也许是时候考虑Peter Parker不喜欢男人，更没兴趣在街边随便找个男妓上床的问题了。  
　　  
　　他的视线敏锐地在空气中搜寻，希望发现一些即将到来的蛛丝马迹，而此时此刻他手里的香烟也已经被点燃，尼古丁混杂着大麻的气息让他暂时恢复了些精神。  
　　  
　　Mike注意到了那辆属于Parker的玛莎拉蒂正从路的转角处驶向他的方向，他把烟头丢到了地上用脚跺了两脚，从路灯后的阴影处走出站到了光亮处。  
　　  
　　像个会为了金钱出卖身体的男孩那样，Mike告诉自己——光凭借搔首弄姿不能吸引Parker全部的注意力，那需要些别的。但他知道今晚Parker会带他回家，为此他会不择手段。  
　　  
　　当光亮逐渐靠近时，Mike走上前在路灯下拦住了Parker的跑车。  
　　  
　　玛莎拉蒂停在路边，车窗落下时坐在里面的男人浑身上下散发着的浓烈酒精气味让Mike不太自在，蝴蝶领结歪歪扭扭地还套在脖子上，他冲Mike挑了挑眉，询问他这样做的理由。  
　　  
　　Mike皱眉，在大脑里试图将他和电视里那个总是衣冠楚楚，面带笑容的大人物形象结合在一起。至少他接到的报告上说Parker曾是蜘蛛侠，那个已经销声匿迹有一阵子的英雄是他此行的目的——毕竟无论是Peter Parker还是蜘蛛侠，他们都为自己树立了太多敌人。  
　　  
　　媒体说蜘蛛侠的消失代表了当下见义勇为行为和大众正义感的流逝，Mike对此不以为然。他只想拿着完成任务之后的佣金再给自己买些可卡因，剩下的也许还够他去拉斯维加斯住上两晚。  
　　  
　　Mike有一点怀念家里那张乱七八糟但还算舒适的床和床头柜上的还剩下一半的可卡因，其实现在就算只是一碗杯面也好。他边走神边清了清嗓子，抬起头，发现目标那双布满血丝的眼睛也正盯着他，视线透过了昏暗光线戳在他身上。  
　　  
　　那让Mike没来由地慌了神，却又很快调整好了状态走上前，开口问：“……你今晚是一个人，我的意思是，”妈的，Mike在心里骂了句脏话，“你需不需要找个人帮你暖床？”  
　　  
　　话音刚落Mike面颊上不自觉染上了红晕，老实说他做过不少不顾颜面的事，也认为自己善于利用并且能够融入一切设定，只是这一刻他真的觉得这个办法蠢透了。Lanster，那个卑鄙的老女人，估计只是想看他出丑。  
　　  
　　双手还握在方向盘上的男人没能在第一时间明白他话里的意思，鉴于他的毫无反应，Mike把这理解对下一步的默许。  
　　  
　　他舌尖舔了舔发干的下唇，然后故意俯身凑近还坐在车里男人的耳廓，装出一副眷恋模样嗅着他身上散发出的酒精味。半长不长的深红色卷发抚过男人的鼻翼，Mike能察觉到对方加重了呼吸，还有那道停留在他脖颈上的视线。  
　　  
　　“……我相信你会喜欢在令人烦躁的酒会之后来场畅快的性爱，更何况我知道你已经心动了，”Mike把右手放在男人的后颈上，有意无意地撩拨着名为情欲的神经，趁着男人正打算回话的间隙他用柔软的嘴唇蹭过发红的耳廓：“我们都知道你喜欢这样，为什么不借此放纵一次，带着面具过活挺累的，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　说话时他灵巧的手指已经解开了车锁，尽管在离开时被Peter握住了手腕，掌心的温度透过相触的肌肤直至心底，Mike迷迷糊糊地听见他说自己是他见过胆子最大的男妓或是其他的什么东西。Mike再一次不自觉地舔了舔下唇来压制住某些因为过度入戏而被唤醒的情欲，却忽视了Peter眼里眯起眼睛后的视线也聚焦在了他的嘴唇上。  
　　  
　　下一秒他被Peter以半强迫的姿势控制在车前接吻，那发生的挺突然，在Mike还没能反应过来前他就已经双手撑在车窗上和Peter来了个法式舌吻。Peter的舌头趁着他想要反抗的瞬间进入了他的口腔，酒精气息让Mike百分百确信面前的男人已经喝醉，Peter的高超吻技让他软了腿。  
　　  
　　Mike沉迷于接吻同时也想到了一些别的无关紧要的事。没人告诉他自己出勤任务还会失去初吻，而他从来没想过自己会和一个任务目标，还是一个男人接吻。  
　　  
　　他的双手搭在Peter的肩上，尽可能地回应着看不出章法的吻，舌尖交缠时的快感透过神经传递到身体各处所产生的热度一时半会儿无法消散。好在Mike仅存的理智让他没有把重量全放在Peter和他的跑车上，他重新睁开眼时除了眼睛里一些弥散的水雾外看不出别的异常。  
　　  
　　“作为专业的你的吻技真不算好。”他听见Peter笑着评价他，用另一只手拍了拍他副驾驶座，Mike立刻识趣地绕到了车的另一头。  
　　  
　　坐上副驾驶座位系上安全带时Mike脑子里还是刚才突如其来的吻，虽然Lanster告诉过他Peter Parker喜欢他这款，而他也认为那只是他们用来整蛊他的胡言乱语，这样的开场还是远远超乎他的想象。  
　　  
　　Mike盯着黑夜中路灯散发的光晕，一种逃避而已，搭在大腿上的手指也心烦意乱地搅在一起。他有种不祥的预感，不仅关乎今晚任务的失败与否。  
　　  
　　“你知道我是谁吗？”红灯时Peter转过头望着Mike的眼睛。Mike一瞬间不知道应该作何反应，Peter从他表情的细微变化里读出了信息，他缓缓开口：“你不会把今晚的事说出去的，对吗？你可以叫我Peter。”  
　　  
　　Mike觉得他从Peter眼里看出了些别的情感，只是他自认为情商没达到能够完美解读的地步。他点了点头：“Bobby，你可以叫我Bobby。”  
　　  
　　回到Peter公寓时Mike发觉Peter已经连走直线都做不到，只能让他把手搭在自己肩上，迈着拖沓的步子往电梯走去。Peter侧过头亲吻着他的耳垂，Mike的敏感带，湿热气息混杂着轻笑声一起刺激着他的神经，让他心跳漏了一拍。  
　　  
　　Mark只能强迫自己盯着电梯口的广告，默默期待尽快结束这一切。  
　　  
　　“有人说过你的眼睛漂亮吗，配上你的长卷发……”Peter把头斜靠在Mike肩上，“……抱歉，我没多少这样的经历。”  
　　  
　　这算得上个爆炸性新闻，Parker Crop的CEO没怎么和男人谈过恋爱，Mike心不在焉地想着，在反应过来之前却低声回答了一句：“我也是。”  
　　  
　　走到公寓门口时Peter半天没能对准钥匙孔，Mike有些烦躁地从他的手里夺过钥匙打开了门，然后示意Peter自己用指纹和视网膜去解锁最后的防线。几十秒后他就成功进到了Peter Parker的公寓里——接下来应该专心准备自己的工作了，找到Parker和蜘蛛侠的联系，取得关于Parker Crop内部的私密资料，被发现必要时可以采取特殊行动。  
　　  
　　他正四处打量着这个黄金单身汉的公寓时，Peter从后环住了他的腰，细细密密地亲吻着他的后颈。Mike转过身问Peter需不需要去洗个澡，比他高出半个头的青年却用下半身已经抬头的性器顶在他的大腿根部回答了他。  
　　  
　　Mike慌了神，专业的性工作者现在应该怎么做？对此他完全没有概念，毕竟他不是真的打算来这里和Peter Parker来个一夜情。  
　　  
　　半推半就间他已经被推到了沙发边缘，只差一步就可以失去平衡躺在柔软坐垫上。伸出手指堵住Peter的嘴唇，Mike指了指通向浴室的走廊，语无伦次地自说自话：“你会希望去洗个澡的，冷水能让你暂时恢复些理智，再说浑身都是臭汗的做爱会很痛苦不是吗……”  
　　  
　　Peter没等他说完话就将他压倒在了沙发上，带有薄茧的手指顺着衣服下摆探入，抚摸上他的上半身。Mike发现他无法摆脱Peter的控制，那只把他的双手控制在他头顶的手力道大的惊人，让他不可抑制地感到恐惧。  
　　  
　　冰凉的指尖触及乳首时Mike决定采取行动，却又在Peter捏紧乳首时浑身颤栗。他向压在身上的男人两腿间攻击去，Peter只是一晃身就巧妙躲过了他的攻击，而Mike还没来得及翻身离开对方的控制范围，不知道从哪里射出的蛛丝将他的手腕固定在他了沙发上。  
　　  
　　妈的。Mike边在心里骂着脏话边消化着突如其来的信息。Mike发誓自己没准备第二套用来预防Peter是蜘蛛侠的方案，对方在他能够筹备新一轮进攻前就又握住了他的脚踝，分开他的双腿让他保持一个双腿大敞开的可耻姿势，又三两下褪下了他的牛仔半截裤。  
　　  
　　冷空气和肌肤相接触的瞬间Mike倒吸了一口凉气，那双冰凉的手正用情色的手法揉捏着他的臀瓣，指尖偶尔会和他的后穴相接触，又顺着大腿内部向下滑去，随时随地刺激着他最为敏感的根部肌肤，带来难以言喻的快感。  
　　  
　　好在他的平角内裤还能充当最后防线。Mike努力克制着自己随时可能溃败的性器，试图用言语安抚压在身上像是转换了另一个人格的Peter：“……你能不能先松开我手，然后我们换个地方……我知道你的卧室里那张床绝对适合来个通宵运动……嘿，Peter Parker！！”  
　　  
　　Peter完全没有理会他的话语，没花费多少力气就把他的内裤丢到一旁的地上，然后用自己的嘴唇锁住了Mike还妄图喋喋不休的嘴唇。持续了不短时间的吻再一次让Mike变得头脑混沌，每当Peter舌尖扫过口腔粘膜吮吸着他想要逃避的舌头时，Mike就会仍有自己在欲海里堕落一分。所有选择权都在Peter手中，甚至是他选择呼吸新鲜空气的权利。  
　　  
　　事实证明失去氧气支撑没过几秒他就瘫软在了Peter身下，这不公平，Lanster应该雇佣个性经验比他丰富的特工来完成这个该死的任务。Mike边思索着边用藏在衣袖里的小刀划破那些该死的蛛丝，摆脱这令人厌烦的控制。  
　　  
　　醉的不轻的Peter没意识到Mike满脑子的坏点子，他只想取悦身下这个貌似强势实际上也在他的撩拨下渐渐有了反应的男孩。他伸出手握住了Mike的性器，不轻不重地上下刺激着，Mike注意到Peter俯身——他低头含住了他的性器。  
　　  
　　妈的。Mike的眼神在Peter没什么技术的口交下还是失去了焦虑，他微张着唇向如同溺水之人一样渴望着空气进入他的身体，以此减少席卷全身还在逐渐升温的热度，徒劳而已。  
　　  
　　一切的一切只是在减缓他摆脱蛛丝束缚的时间，而时间的流逝就意味着他距离自己的最初目标又远了一步。  
　　  
　　Peter的舌尖舔过顶端，Mike失控地发出破碎的喘息和呻吟，他立刻咬住下唇禁闭上双眼。这是他第二个错误的决定，黑暗放大了除视觉以外所有的感官，淫靡的水声随着Peter舌头口腔的每一次撩拨和进攻刺激着他的耳膜。  
　　  
　　第一轮高潮来临前Mike难耐地扭动着身体，Peter取过坐垫放到他的身下抬高了他的身体，也让没有衣物遮盖的区域完全展露在Peter眼前，甚至是完全未经扩张的后穴，在抹上来自Mike性器流淌出的透明液体后也染上了诱人的光泽。  
　　  
　　液体释放的一瞬间Mike成功没让任何呻吟溢出唇角，他也顺利挣脱了蛛丝的束缚。只是没多余精力还留给处在余潮里的Mike继续反抗。  
　　  
　　他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到Peter埋在他两腿间细心舔舐着残留的白色液体，专注的模样就好像这是一项老师布置的作业，Mike将指尖没入他的发丝间，有那么一两秒他眷恋这份安静，甚至期待可以成为永远。  
　　  
　　“……你喜欢这样吗？”Peter突然抬起头时与猝不及防的Mike四目相视，Mike觉得自己就像个高中毕业舞会上的纯情处男，红晕染上了他的面颊，他不情愿地点了点头。  
　　  
　　下一秒Peter的手指在没有扩张的情况下进入了他的身体，Mike深呼吸却无济于事，伴随着疼痛他从牙缝里挤出那句“你他妈真是个混蛋”。眼泪因为第二根手指的进入而逐渐溢出眼眶，Mike死死咬住下唇，如果这是一场历练，那最好赶快他妈的结束，然后他要收了压在他身上男人的狗命。  
　　  
　　Peter似乎没有因为他的挣扎而放弃继续深入的打算，第三根手指探入后穴时Mike感觉到有什么湿黏的液体正顺着他的身体流出，那使Peter手指的进出轻松了许多。Peter俯下身亲吻着Mike袒露的白皙肌肤，舌尖自他的锁骨向下舔舐，舌尖打转的同时Peter也吮吸着在他身上留下吻痕。  
　　  
　　Mike认为自己的大脑变得比以往迟缓上了不少，具体表现他在Peter那根完全不是他能够消受的性器进入他的身体前他都还没挣脱那几根蛛丝。该死的，于是他现在口水糊了一脸，体会到该死的兴奋，甚至摇摆着腰肢渴望着更多。  
　　  
　　他的衬衫被扭作一团扔在地上，现在Peter正埋头在他的乳交用牙齿啃咬吮吸，就好像那下一秒会喷出些什么似的。但Mike享受生理的原始冲动，等到他迟钝的，已经使不上劲的手指终于划开了蛛丝时，Peter立刻转换了姿势，让Mike跪坐在他的身体上进进出出。  
　　  
　　性器在Mike身体里抽插时Mike没想太多，那只有爽和不爽的区别。就好像一开始他只能感受到疼痛，可等到他的身体逐渐适应冲撞之后他渴求更多，他可以瘫软在Peter怀里主动将乳首送入他的口中，胳膊撑在Peter肩膀上主动要求他进入身体的最深处，直到他将白灼喷射在Peter的腹部。  
　　  
　　Peter握住了他的手腕，在Mike没有自觉的磨蹭下性器又一次胀大。  
　　  
　　“……你他妈上了我一次还想来第二次吗？”Mike离开Peter的身体时发出的水声连带着白色液体失控地从流下大腿根，可考虑到自己还挺立着的性器和又再上自己身体的Peter——好吧，好吧，也许他可以等到这一轮也结束，在躲到阳台上给Lanster发条短信“任务失败”。  
　　  
　　Mike，你不是个懦夫，只是你不想要那些小费，让它变成一夜情，这样说出去也好听些。Mike在发完短信后就随便套上衣服离开了Peter的公寓。  
　　  
#  
　　  
　　Mike落荒而逃之后又过了一段时间，虽然他没忘记发了条短信告诉Lanster任务失败，却特意忽略了自己还被半强迫着和目标对象上了床的事实，还有Peter Parker的真实身份。说出来有够讽刺，在床上被Peter压着反复抽插时的那句“你应该不会把我的身份告诉别人吧”的话一直还留在他脑海里。  
　　  
　　那之后他和他的狐朋狗友们一起厮混了一个星期，酒精和毒品的确能够麻痹人的神经以此来忘记一些身体楚痛和心灵创伤。Mike在这周内好几次怀疑自己会不会醒来就成为街边的一具陈尸，因为肆情放纵或者是被看不下去的Lanster派人来处理掉听上去都不像是个体面的死法。  
　　  
　　但暂时他没有计划过上正常人的生活，也没有听从任何人的建议去参加戒毒会。就好像他现在怀里抱着刚从超市里采购来的杯面和法式长条面包，心里想的还是藏在后备箱里的那几包小东西。  
　　  
　　心不在焉地抽着烟回到他挤在大公寓间的小房间门口时他发现了异常，他藏在鞋垫下的钥匙被人取走了。  
　　  
　　Mike打起精神，小心翼翼地推开门。  
　　  
　　穿着蜘蛛制服的男人正坐在他堆了一堆脏衣服的床上，敏锐地察觉到了他的存在转过身，手里还握着他藏在床头柜里的手枪。Peter取下头罩，Mike看见他对自己露出笑容：“你好，Bobby，或者我应该叫你Mike？”  
　　  
　　Mike想站在他面前的男人是个变态。  
　　  
　　“我一直想对你说声抱歉，你知道那天晚上我喝醉了，克制不住那些疯狂欲望——但我没想到第二天你就不辞而别了，”Peter看上去有些拘谨，他从床上跳下走到Mike面前，伸出手替他理了理红色衬衫的衣领，“你应该不会介意我稍微做了些调查吧，这样我才能有机会再一次和你见面。”  
　　  
　　我很介意，我也很讨厌一个强奸了我的家伙出现在我臭烘烘的公寓里，恰好看到了我昨晚抽剩下的毒品，收缴了我藏在这个鬼地方的唯一武器。但Mike只是面无表情地往后退了两步，说了句“没关系，所以你现在对我的了解有多少了？”  
　　  
　　“umm，我知道了你没有从我皮夹里取走钱的原因了，紧接着我发现这是一场不等额的交换，你没有得到你想要的，但我愿意对我那天的行为作出补偿。我注意到你现在的生存环境不是那么理想，所以我想也许愿意——”  
　　  
　　“那个——你能不能只是消失在我的视线里。”Mike压低声音问Peter。  
　　  
#  
　　  
　　Peter的确消失了，但蜘蛛侠又回来了——某种意义上。前提是Mike必须忽视每次自己出勤任务时跟在自己身后的那倒影子，他总是在自己完全有能力掌控全局时用以一副英雄救美的状态登场，把自己抱在怀里（该死的公主抱）逃离那些枪林弹雨。  
　　  
　　甚至有么可耻的一次，他们在Mike才刚进行完大屠杀的公寓里精虫上脑地做起了爱。那是场不怎么愉快但足够刺激的性爱，他的衬衫上还沾有血迹，空气里还弥漫着未散去的硝烟味。几小时前这间公寓死了人，四散的血迹现在混杂着Mike的精液。  
　　  
　　他坐在Peter的大腿上，下身没有任何衣物的遮挡，布料和身体的摩擦让他忍不住浑身颤栗，他揪住Peter的制度想要尽快结束这一切。Peter的手指在他的后穴里抽插，湿黏的水声随着每一次的进出刺激着他的神经。  
　　  
　　门外有人经过的脚步声，Peter伸出手指放在他的唇上提醒他噤声，放在他后穴里的手指却没有停下。Peter有意无意地划过Mike内壁的敏感点，停留在穴口的手指不停地打转，又突然之间进入他的身体，三根手指足够撑起褶皱。  
　　  
　　Peter死死咬住下唇，他试图警告Peter停下他恶作剧的手指，张口却全是混杂着呻吟的呜咽。Peter凑近他的耳畔呼气，面对面敞开腿的姿势却不允许他继续向后退，他需要维持平衡，而任何细微的动作都会不可抑制地引起身体对情欲的渴望。  
　　  
　　“……安静些，别让他们发现你在案发现场被人操得合不拢腿……”Peter说完伸出舌头舔了舔他敏感的耳廓，身后的手指加快了抽插的速度。  
　　  
　　这都是他的错，该死的Peter Parker，还有叫Lanster的那个老女人——Mike张嘴咬住了那根堵住他嘴唇的手指，失神间又让Peter的两根手指进入了他的口腔。他上下的两个入口都被Peter用手指堵住，模拟性器的抽插来刺激着他的感官，Mike的唾液和性器顶端同时溢出液体，顺着他的身体向下流去。  
　　  
　　脚步声距离他们越来越近，对被发现的畏惧和身体感官的刺激让他在没有被真正进入的情况下第二次达到了高潮。所有的白灼都被喷洒在了Peter那套崭新的制服上，他听见Peter说要给予他惩罚，他对惩罚的内容没什么好奇，听上去只是Peter为了进入自己身体而找的借口。  
　　  
　　门外的人停住了脚步，正如他们也同时停下了手头的动作。释放之后Mike还没能回过神，他眼睛失去焦距地靠在Peter身上，Peter的手指离开他的身体时又发出淫糜的水声。  
　　  
　　“……嘘，他快要发现了。”Peter的话只会带给Mike更多的羞耻，他不知道被人发现和听从Peter的命令哪一个更令他难堪。冷空气随着下身穴口的每一次收缩进入他的身体，他失去焦距的眼神只能停留在玻璃窗上的雨痕上。  
　　  
　　脚步声又一次渐行渐远，门外的人没有进来的愿望，这让Mike松了口气，可这并不代表着他能逃脱接下来所要发生的一切。  
　　  
　　Peter握住他的手腕，让他跪在地上，缓慢坐下的同时进入他的身体——  
　　  
　　这他妈都是他会在执行任务时走神而错失制裁时机的理由，该死的Peter Parker。Mike发誓他要和Peter谈谈，就最近发生的那些事件和他对自己的过分保护。他是个出色的特工，不能总被Parker Crop的CEO像个小孩一样护在怀里，更何况他们本来就不是一路人，他只是自己曾经的一个目标。  
　　  
#  
　　  
　　“Peter，我们需要谈谈，我觉得我们不能在这样下去了。”Mike说话时视线却停留在自己搭在大腿上的手指指尖，他觉得自己声音有些发颤，他告诉自己别又变得婆婆妈妈，可却又对接下来即将得到的回答充满了畏惧。  
　　  
　　万一Peter也回答了他一句“嗯，那我们的关系的确只能到这儿结束了，我的补偿只到这儿结束了”，而他只能逞强地点点头，从此他们分道扬镳，再也不干涉彼此的生活。这不是他想要的，可Mike也不明白自己究竟需要什么，也许只是被关爱的感受。  
　　  
　　“你感到厌倦了吗，我很抱歉。”Peter的声音没多少起伏，Mike无法探究那其中的情感。  
　　  
　　Mike胡乱地摆了摆手：“绝对没有，我不是那个意思。我是觉得我们现在的状态，不，我现在的状态已经影响到了我的工作。其次，我真的不希望我们在我出勤任务的地方再做爱了，那感觉真的挺奇怪。”  
　　  
　　“Mike，你有想过那是因为可卡因吗，我想是时候开始戒毒了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？！不不不，你别曲解我的意思，那和我的旧生活方式没有任何关系，”Mike摇着头希望Peter能够收回前言，“……好吧，我可以听听你的疯狂点子。”  
　　  
　　“我建议你搬出你现在住的那个街区，你可以住到我的公寓里，直到你彻底摆脱毒瘾。然后我就会消失在你的生活里，就当这是我对你做的最后一件事。你愿意接受这个提议吗，Mike？”Peter冲着Mike又露出了Mike而言颇具杀伤力的笑容，他们都知道Mike无法抵御这样的笑容。  
　　  
　　于是Mike提着行李搬进了Peter的公寓，只有单薄的一包，原因全在Peter不允许他带上他的宝贝们。你知道的，就是一些武器，毒品和被Peter称为奇怪朋克的服饰，那张清单上甚至还列出了香烟和打火机，但Mike把它们藏在了自己牛仔裤的口袋里。  
　　  
　　作为房客被邀请进这间公寓让Mike有些出神，但那还不至于构成他和Peter在白天开着灯从门廊一直疯狂做爱到Peter的卧室。他被按在墙上操了一轮又一轮，只能彻底趴附在Peter的身上像个荡妇那样加紧双腿不让后穴里的精液滴了满地。  
　　  
　　Peter甚至从Mike口中听到了“I’m your little scarlet（我是你的小荡妇）”之类的句子，那可能会成为Mike之后最想消灭的一段回忆，也许。  
　　  
　　他懒得深究明天到Peter公寓来打扫卫生的清洁员会不会觉得他是个性瘾成痴的变态，无所谓，他只想要享受当下的性爱，那也可以让他暂时忘记一些其他的，譬如毒品。  
　　  
　　最后Peter圈着他在床上沉沉睡去，Mike才从地上捡起烟卷点燃。  
　　  
　　“Mike，你什么时候能放弃那些自杀式的生活方式？”身后Peter被缭绕的烟雾唤醒，Mike知道他厌恶尼古丁和焦油的味道，但这与他无关，大多数情况下他不愿意考虑他的感受，身体上的关系不能成为他转换思维为他思考的理由。  
　　  
　　没得到任何反应后身后的男人选择从床上直起身，直接从他的手里取过烟卷。他吻住了Mike微微张开的双唇，趁着没反应过来的间隙让自己的舌头进入了他的口腔，他喜欢他缺氧时双手胡乱地抓住它衣服上襟的模样，也喜欢那双蒙上一层水雾的蓝色眼睛和情欲间溢出唇角的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Peter用手固定住Mike的腰肢，Mike的上身未着丝缕，苍白的肌肤上还留有昨夜欢爱的痕迹，吻痕和那些故意施虐所留下的痕迹在他眼里却也有足够的吸引力。还有Mike眼角的泪痕，那是他的最爱，他喜欢他在他身下哭哭啼啼的模样，用那张平日里用来嘲讽人的红唇吮吸着他的性器，又或是被欲火吞噬后欲求不满的恳求。  
　　  
　　酒精和尼古拉的气味在唇齿间交融，逐渐升温的肌肤像是能传递单纯的欲望，不参杂别的感情。  
　　  
　　Potter的手顺着他的腰肢向下，停留在他的股沟处，指尖有意无意地摩擦让Mike有些抓狂，他想要摆脱感官的控制，可那只不安分的手指就想要唤醒他身体有关情事的种种回忆。  
　　  
　　“……那你是希望我给你口交，再用我上衣口袋里的枪管插进我的屁股里？Peter，收起你那些不切实际的幻想，你不如去关心关心你自己的前途，恕我直言，你能活过这个月的几率比我小多了。”Mike说着话的同时却用手勾住了Peter的脖颈，他咬住了他的下唇，直到听见Peter的吸气声，感知到血腥味扩散开来。  
　　  
　　“我可不希望你比我早离开这个世界。”Mike松开手，Peter也识趣地下了床。Peter没花多少时间就把地上的衣服捡起套在了身上，他转过身看着Mike为自己穿上床头柜上的白色衬衫，系上黑色领带。  
　　  
　　Mike没法当着他的面直接站起身，后穴里那些令人可耻的白灼顺着他的大腿向下流去，他不知道自己还剩下多少时间来清理自己的身体。Mike用他沙哑的声音再一次提醒他：“如果你下一次还是决定不带套，你别想迈进这个房间一步。My Mr Parker。”  
　　  
　　TBC.


End file.
